Hyper Danganronpa 3 Logbook (Comes with HDR3)
by King Codrian Drasil
Summary: (Please save this logbook when you adopt Hyper Danganronpa 3, so you know what characters are there.)
1. Character Sheet

**Name:** (Your character's name.)

**Age:** (You could go with the typical 16-17, you could pull a Hagakure, or you could have a Child Prodigy. Up to you.)

**Birthday:** November 6

**Gender:** (Self Explanatory)

**Title:** (Super Duper High School *insert talent here*)

**Appearance:** (What your character looks like.)

**Personality:** (Your character's personality.)

**Bio:** (A short history of your character.)

**Execution:** (How your character will be executed, if they commit murder.)


	2. Seran Kouichi

**Name:** Seran Kouichi

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** November 6

**Gender:** Male

**Title:** Super Duper High School Mangaka (Manga Author, for those who don't know what the term means)

**Appearance:** Seran appears to be a slightly tanned boy with long white hair and gray eyes. He wears a black vest with a white lapel, but remains shirtless otherwise. He also wears white jeans, gray boat shoes, and a gray beret with what appears to be a Chibi Wing on the top.

**Personality:** Seran, being inclined in the arts due to his career as a Mangaka, is a bit eccentric. When drawing or making one of his manga, he hates being distracted. However, aside from that, he's easy to talk to. He cares about the friends he makes, and values company when he's not working.

He absolutely idolizes Makoto Naegi, the current World Leader, claiming him to be a big inspiration for him. As a result, he initially prods classmate Madoka Naegi for information about her father. However, as the school year goes on, he sees her as simply a friend, rather than a means of meeting Makoto.

Being inspired by Makoto, he is a Key Investigator in Class Trials, taking the role that Makoto Naegi (and Hajime Hinata in the second game) had.

Additionally, he bears an attraction towards larger women.

**Bio:** Seran was born shortly after the World's Restoration from the Desperate Tragedy (known simply as the Restoration). When he was six, he first witnessed one of Makoto Naegi's speeches. This led to Seran idolizing the Leader.

When he was ten, he discovered his ability to create professional-grade manga drawings. Knowing that the manga and anime industry was rebuilding, and thus a lucrative industry, he decided to hone his skill and create his first manga. This story, given the title "Hoshi: Hero of the Stars", was instantly a best-seller. Since then, he's published hit after hit, netting him a considerable fortune.

He first enrolled in the newly-rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy as the Super Duper High School Mangaka. Seran initially plans to go on hiatus upon graduation; he wants to take a break from making manga so he can collect more inspiration.

**Execution:** Drawn to Death

Using a special laser, Monokuma beams Seran into a giant Manga. Once there, Seran is confronted and chased by his first Protagonist, Hoshi. Seran is eventually backed into a corner, but before Hoshi can attack, he is erased. Seran appears relieved, until the giant eraser goes for him next. He is then erased from existence.


	3. Madoka Naegi

**Name:** Madoka Naegi

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** February 11

**Gender:** Female

**Title:** Super Duper High School Princess

**Appearance:** Madoka has lilac hair which fans out at the base of her neck, and has an antenna at the top. She also has grayish hazel eyes and fair skin. She is a bit chubby from her diet of extravagant foods, but still beautiful. She wears a purple dress with a lilac bolero, an emerald brooch, and dark-purple flats.

**Personality:** Madoka is a kind and fair princess. She is a bit spoiled, but not spoiled rotten. She breaks the stereotype of rich people being snobby towards commonfolk, and actually has no problem conversing with them (due in part to being raised by a former Average Joe). At first, she is annoyed by Seran Kouichi's constant barrage of questions about her father; mainly due to the fact that she wants to be seen for who she is, rather than being the princess. However, the two become good friends as the school year progresses.

Madoka is very polite most of the time. However, when presented with a teddy bear or anything resembling one, she goes into a berserker rage, not stopping until she's destroyed (or on often cases, eaten) the teddy bear. This is thanks to her father Makoto, who taught her to attack anything resembling Monokuma. However, she can forgo this if the situation calls for it, such as when she refrains from attacking Monokuma, not wanting to die by breaking the rules. Otherwise, the only remnants of any teddy bear she attacks are accessories torn off of them, often coated in her saliva.

Although she is slightly spoiled, she'll adapt to her situation if she needs to. She also bears a particular fondness of sweets (possibly branched from her mother's love of chocolate). She has also inherited her mother's analytical mindset, and is a major asset in Class Trials.

**Bio:** Madoka is the daughter of Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Naegi (formerly Kirigiri). She was raised to be kind and caring towards the commonfolk, and as such, has no problems interacting with them.

She was admitted to Hope's Peak Academy, which was rebuilt just in time for her to be among the first students.

**Execution:** Teddy Bear Donner Party

Madoka is locked in a forest-themed playroom. From a giant toy chest emerge Monokuma-like teddy bears the size of full-grown men. The teddy bears take her to a castle, where a Teddy Bear Princess waits. The lesser teddy bears undo the Velcro on the Queen's stomach, revealing stuffing, then stuff Madoka inside and reseal the Velcro. After a minute, the Teddy Bear Princess belches up a skeleton, as well as Madoka's brooch.


	4. Bu-Ling Mokura

**Bio:** Bu-Ling Mokura

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** November 22

**Gender:** Female

**Title:** Super Duper High School Cosplayer

**Appearance:** Bu-Ling is a girl with black hair, brown eyes, and a dark skin tone. She wears a white and blue Sailor Fuku, brown school shoes, and a backpack stuffed with dolls and plush toys. Her most recognizable features, however, are the black Kitsune ears and tail she wears.

**Personality:** Bu-Ling is a generally hyperactive girl, who loves sweets, anime and manga, and cosplaying. However, she can become serious when the situation calls for it, although she still retains a bit of her hyperactivity.

She has a fascination of kitsune, and is most often wearing her fox ears and tail. She can often be seen being generally adorable, which has netted her a mob of rabid fans.

**Bio:** Bu-Ling is a half-Japanese, half-Chinese girl who was born in Tokyo after the Restoration. At a young age, her Otaku parents exposed her to old anime and manga, and she was immediately hooked. She was further inspired by Seran Kouichi's works, which gave her the desire to cosplay. She then discovered her uncanny ability to correctly pull of any cosplay.

This admitted her into the newly-rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy as the Super Duper High School Cosplayer.

**Execution:** Suit of Spikes

Bu-Ling is tied up in a security room, much in the fashion of Five Night's at Freddy's. She feels safe for a moment, until an animatronic pops in and grabs her, dragging her to a Costume Room. In the center is a particular costume that appears to be that of a Kitsune. However, once they open it, it is revealed to be filled with spikes. Bu-Ling is stuffed inside, and sealed in, the spikes evidently piercing her.


	5. Tetsubaki Koi

Name: Tetsubaki Koi (Goes by Koi)

Age: 14

Birthday: May 13

Gender: Male

Title: Super High School Level Hacker

Appearance: Koi is a short boy standing at 5'0. His hair is wildly spiked and black, and within sits a pair of glasses. He wears a baggy black hoodie with baggy black track pants, along with blue sneakers. He has one green, one blue eye.

Personality: Koi at first seems like a very clueless and air headed boy. He will make stupid statements that seem very out of place or wrong in a situation. Underneath that visage, Koi is very calculative and intelligent. He really knows what he is doing, and will let people's guards down as another clueless idiot. He is very cunning and prepared for every eventually, even so that his glasses have a micro camera on them.

Bio: He was abandoned by his parents at a young age and was raised in a foster family. He did not like them however, and left. While he was there, he picked up an interest in computers. He loved to know what was going on in the world around him and was very curious, so he tended to go on public computers to research things. Somewhere during this time period, he picked up hacking. He found it amusing to break into government websites and steal money from banks with little trace, and kept doing so for a long time. The government found him eventually, and took him in to work for them. From then on, his life was quite easy, and when he came of age, he went to Hope's Peak.

Execution: Unbreakable Encryption.

Koi is seated at a computer screen. He is forced to begin hacking a government website when Monokuma's face appears. It laughs and the walls around him break away as he is seated in the middle of the room. The walls are on fire, and they are closing in on him. He eventually gets crushed while burning.

OC is property of DratiniX


	6. Gina Higarashi

**Name:** Gina Higarashi

**Age:** 15

**Birthday:** May 13

**Gender:** Female

**Title:** Super Duper High School Ghost Hunter

**Appearance: **Gina has big grey eyes with thin pale lips. Her hair has a light pinkish- purplish color. Her hair is also really short except for her side bangs which reach past her shoulders. Gina has very little color in her face. She does have dark circles under her eyes as well. Finally, one of her most prominent features is her crooked smile.

She has a fairly skinny, but weak physique. Her height is 5'6 feet and she weighs around 125 lbs.

Gina wears very odd clothing. She wears a black vest that has pockets in it. Under it she wears a black and magenta striped long sleeved shirt. She wears a black skirt, black ripped leggings and grey boots. The accessories she wears are a grey scarf and a utility belt that has a camcorder, flashlight, etc., (mainly anything that would aid her in ghost hunting).

**Personality:** Even though she is seen as a social outcast, Gina doesn't mind, and for the most part doesn't even notice. Gina is a very strange girl, and has a somewhat creepy personality. She is somewhat friendly, but for the most part unsocial. She doesn't talk a lot but if she does it will probably be about the paranormal.

Gina, although she may look like it, isn't psychotic, as she wouldn't hurt anyone unless under extreme circumstances. Gina isn't usually serious unless it is in one of her paranormal investigations. She doesn't usually get mad or frustrated as well either, though she can occasionally have her moments.

Gina is thoroughly obsessed with the paranormal and anything creepy, so much that she spends most of her time doing things associated with it. She dislikes socializing too much and believes that it is immoral to disturb the dead (taunting those who are dead, messing with dead bodies, etc.)

**Bio:** Gina grew up in a moderately wealthy house with her strict parents. She was always really shy and rarely had any people she could call a friend. She was also an only child, so she felt mostly alone in everything she did .She would mostly read alone in her room.

When she was 9, she stumbled upon a book about ghost stories. Being fascinated with the subject she continued to read more about them. When she was 11 she got a tape recorder and flashlight behind her parents back and started her secret paranormal investigations. Eventually, fascination turned into obsession and she became extremely engrossed with the paranormal. Her personality slowly began to change too. She became less quiet and creepier. By doing this she was not only ignored by everyone else but also avoided.

As you might expect, her parents eventually found out as well. When they did, they tried to change her as much as possible. Though, they found out their efforts were futile, so they soon gave up. Even though they stopped trying to reform her, they still detest the way their daughter acts

**Execution:** Dragged to Hell

Gina is walking through a graveyard. Though she is not scared of the graveyard itself, she is noticeably nervous of her impending death. Suddenly the ground splits open and hand grab her by her ankle. She tries to struggle, but soon sees it's impossible to get out of their grip. They will begin dragging her down before they slowly rip her apart limb by limb. The hands will drag the rest of the body into the hole before it closes up like it had never been there at all.

Property of htfnutty101.


	7. Rokuro Yamauchi

**Name:** Rokuro Yamauchi ("Rokuro" means "sixth son", and Rokuro is the youngest of six sons, and "Yamauchi" means "within the mountains", and Rokuro lives in a home within the mountains)

**Age:** 18

**Birthday:** June 6th

**Gender:** Male

**Title:** Super Duper High School Judoka ("Judoka" is the professional Japanese term for "one who practices judo")

**Appearance:** Rokuro has long hair that was originally black, and for reasons known only to him he has decided to dye most of his hair white while leaving two black "dog ears" to the side, making his hair look like the top of Droopy Dog the cartoon character's head. He is wearing a white Judo uniform with a black belt, and he has black eyes.

**Personality:** Rokuro has a tendency to remain aloof and simply engage in people-watching, carefully observing how everyone else will react before he makes decisions. This has the advantage of him usually choosing wise courses of actions, but in a crisis it can also make him hesitant and slow to choose any course of action. He also doesn't talk much, speaking in short sentences when he does, and in general he gives the impression of being somehow "aloof" from others. He's very responsible and once he agrees to a task, he will do it, come hell or high water.

**Bio:** Rokuro Yamauchi grew up in a home within the mountains as the youngest of six sons. Unfortunately, all five of his elder brothers proved to be unsuccessful in life due to a poor work ethic; most of them work in dead-end jobs that they hate now. Only Rokuro became a success, as he discovered his talent as a Judoka. You see, Rokuro used to have the same poor work ethic as his brothers, but Rokuro's school had "judo elective" where Rokuro would meet the man that changed his life, his judo teacher. This man was able to use Judo to get through to Rokuro the importance of responsibility in a way that his elder brothers before him were never able to grasp, and Rokuro devoted himself to becoming a judo champion from then on to thank his teacher.

**Execution:** A chain grabs Rokuro around the neck and drags him through an ominous-looking hallway, and finally drags him through a door that closes. The door has bloody writing written on it, the "title" of Rokuro's execution:

YOU KNOW WHAT? THAT MAKES MONOKUMA MAD!

The chain finally lets Rokuro go on a mountaintop, and he gets to his feet and notices that Monokuma is standing across from him, in front of an EXIT sign. Thinking this is Rokuro's chance to escape, Rokuro charges forward intending to throw Monokuma off the mountain so he can reach the exit, but Monokuma grabs him and uses the cartoon character Droopy Dog's famous "repeatedly slam on alternating sides of you move" before finally throwing Rokuro off the mountain, causing Rokuro to fall to his death as his body smashes against the ground below the mountain.

Property of Martial Arts Master


	8. Tanzo Myrtille

**Name:** Tanzo Myrtille

**Age:** 18

**Birthday:** May 8th

**Gender:** Male

**Title:** Super Duper High School Historian

**Appearance:** Tanzo stands at 6'03" 190 cm if you prefer. He has black slick backed hair dark brown eyes and a short strip of hair across his jaw coming short of both sideburns. Has muscular arms but rather slim everywhere else. He wears a basic school uniform with a large French styled navy captain's jacket hung across his shoulders, and a fake sword attached inside its holder to his left hip

**Personality:** While acting very well-mannered and formal, he also prefers to be distant from people and can be quite cold. He has a fear/discomfort with hospitals/medical personnel because of his sister. He likes history, specifically war and battle tactics, weapons, weapons training with his sword.

**Bio:** He is half Japanese, and French. He grew up moving back and forth between living with his dad in Paris and his mom in Kyoto. While with his dad he spent all of his time in museums and libraries, mainly due to his father being a history museum's curator. Though for the last few years he has stayed in Japan to look after his sister. She is hospitalized with a terminal illness.

**Execution:** Battle of Despair Hill!

Tanzo is seen making attack plans with a group of faceless soldiers. They then charge into battle against an army of Monokumas. His side seems to be keeping the Monokumas back, until his soldiers betray him and reveal their Monokuma faces before capturing him. A guillotine is setup next to him and he is beheaded

Property of FezzikTheMighty


	9. Kanako Mitsuru

**Name:** Kanako Mitsuru

**Age:** 14

**Birthday:** December 2

**Gender:** Female

**Title:** Super Duper High School Intellect/Scholar

**Appearance:** Kanako has dark blue-colored hair tied up into a bun when studying, or in a long braid cascading down her back on usual occasions, she usually keeps her bangs out of her eyes with white hair clips and pins. She wears a black and white school jacket with a red ribbon tied on the front (unlike the ribbons worn by the girls from her school which were yellow) her jacket has several buttons and a plaid pattern on the side. She wears a medium-length pleated skirt and high socks. She occasionally wears shoes with platform heels since she is very small from bad posture. Kanako usually wears glasses and sweaters to deter attention from boys at school. (She's quite pretty)

**Personality:** Kanako is very cold and collected. She is used to keeping quiet during a trial and never speaks unless absolutely necessary. Despite this, she has a very devilish persona and is very much accustomed to cutting down others to get her way. She has a talent for using others as her pawns with her sharp mind and incredible acting skill that rivals even the greatest performers. While she may act innocent and useless at times, in a trial, she is completely transformed into a ruthless, biting, detective who solves several mysteries with ease. (Not that she does all the time).

Kanako is also very greedy about money, having had grown up poor. She had once been a kind, pure-hearted individual, but grew into an indifferent, greedy one as reality soon took hold of her. Those around her usually are used to keeping a hand on their wallets.

**Bio:** Kanako grew up very poor with much difficulty finding food. Her bother had started taking care of the family after her father left, but he struggled. Her mother was also sick. So Kanako, having no other talents to assist her family, devoted her attention to books and studying. And for a while things were better...until her brother was killed in a car accident one day returning from his job. Being close to her brother, Kanako numbed herself to the world and emotion and decided to make a new goal: to never be swayed by feelings or bonds.

**Execution:** Total Jeopardy

Kanako is placed inside of a classroom with several Monokuma's surrounding her. She is sitting on a chair and is bound to it by chains and handcuffs. A black and white timer is placed near her and is set for fifteen minutes, In front of her, a blackboard unfolds with a whole set of complicated problems in translating, math, history, etc. Feeling confident, Kanako answers the set with ease and skill, and with each question, several Monokuma's vanish until there's only one left and one question. She starts to open her mouth to answer when the timer rings and the room flashes red lights. The floor then opens up beneath her and she falls into the darkness. The scene switches to an underground chamber piled high with corpses from possibly previous executions where her red ribbon floats down, stained even darker with blood. Kanako is nowhere to be seen.

Property of Sakura Yki


	10. Hideki Oshiro

Name - Hideki Oshiro

Age - 17

Birthday - July 25

Gender - Male

Title- Super Duper High School Trickster

Appearance - Black medium-length haired boy with bangs that partially cover the front of his face. He's good-looking and has a slight slim body structure. His usual clothing is a black gakuen uniform that covers most if his body with the collar zipped up to cover his neck, black uniform shoes, and black jacket that he usually just carries around wherever he goes. He also wears a pair of black-custom fitted gloves that he rarely takes off.

Personality - Hideki is pretty hard to read. Most of the time, he seems cheery, casual, and optimistic, even during some depressing moments. There are also times where he may seem a bit pure-minded and slightly innocent like an untainted child. However, there are also times where Hideki seems to be cold and manipulative, almost snake-like. Especially during investigations and trials, where he may have noticed/understood something, but then pretends to have no idea or plays dumb, and instead eggs the others to reach the same answer he had. Above all, Hideki would claim that the only reason he does what he does is because it seemed "interesting"

Bio - Hideki was a talented student who got good grades and was expected to be set for life. However, rumors about him being involved with shady dealings were spread throughout the school. Although these were unconfirmed rumors, people shunned him because they thought it was easier that way. Hideki never held it against them, but warned them about the consequences of such things. Through his talent, Hideki was able to ruin the lives of students without any evidence that led to him in particular.

Eventually, his talent was discovered and used to gather information and solve crimes. He eventually found himself accepted by Hope's Peak, and decided to go out of pure interest.

Execution - Trick Room!

Hideki finds himself in a seemingly blank room with no exits. A giant screen appears with Monokuma on, laughing and pressing a button which simultaneously activates a timer while activating traps all around the room and causing a chest to appear. Hideki skillfully weaves through the traps with several injuries, and reaches the cheat. Opening the cheat, however, there is only a gun with a note saying "SUCKER!" inside. He takes the gun and holds it up to his head as the timer ends simultaneously, and an explosion occurs, leaving no trace of his body


	11. Kana Komaeda

Name: Kana Komaeda

Age: 15

Birthday: 1/5

Gender: female

Title: SDSHL Forensic Toxicologist

Appearance: She has white hair which she has in a five strand braid that reaches her butt. She is fair skinned and has blue eyes and messy eyebrows. She isn't very tall, but not super short. She wears Blue jeans, black socks with sandals and an anime T shirt.

Personality: She is exuberant, but often off in her own world (A bit like Tanaka from SDR2). She tends to be sort of dramatic in that sense too and often says things like "Ha-HA! I was here the whole time!" when asked when she got there (even if it was just that second). She often talks to herself (often about killing people). She's fascinated by detectives and how they remain so calm. She has a strange fascination with poisons.

Bio: Kana always had a fascination with poisons and how they work. When she was little, her uncle (mom's brother) would take her to work with him on weekends (he was a forensic DNA analyst) and she would always hand around with the toxicologists, asking about poisons. She learned a lot. One day she was sitting with a detective who was telling her about Kyouko Kirigiri (or Naegi, whichever you want to use) and she was fascinated. She decided that her dream would be to become a toxicologist that would help Kirigiri on a case.

Execution: Poison (Out of) Control Center

She'd be tied down on a sort of lab table and a Monokuma scientist would be testing different types of poison on her (each with its own disastrous effect) and negating them until one kills her almost instantly.


	12. Yoru Okami

Name: Yoru Okami

Age: 15

Birthday: January 17th

Gender: Male

Title: SDHS Rationalist

Looks: About 5 foot 5, short-ish blond hair, brown eyes. He is wiry, but not overly muscular. He moves efficiently and with relative coordination. Clothing typically reserved, mostly monochromatic.

Personality: Normally cold and logical, approaching events with a purely pragmatic eye. However, values close friends to an extreme degree, and will sacrifice much to save those he truly cares for. When he does show emotion, it is restrained, but not perfectly controlled.

Bio: Yoru grew up with a normal childhood until about the age of 9, after which his talent began to shine forth. At that point, he began to shy away from human contact with others his age, finding them unintelligent and not worth his time. Because of this, he is somewhat awkward in large groups, and not adept at meeting and recalling many people quickly. As he grew, he remained homeschooled, only going out into public rarely. The accomplishment which landed him in Hope's Peak involved the publishing of several revolutionary papers on Cognitive Theory.

Execution: "The Sharpshooter's fallacy"

Bound and tied to a pole, brought in front of a Monokuma holding a rifle. Monokuma begins to fire shots, which miss. The pole moves, placing Yoru in the path of the coming bullets, which slam into and kill him.


	13. Mokuso Seishin

Name: Mokuso Seishin

Age: 19 (spent a few years outside of school)

Birthday: April 8th

Gender: Male

Title: Super Duper High School Monk

Appearance: Rather tall, around 6 feet. Dreadlocks pulled back and tied together near the back of his neck. The majority of his hair is a light brown, but several of the dreads are dyed a dark orange, or crimson. His usual clothing is a white prayer robe with a dark red light weight overcoat and simple cloth foot wrap. He wears a necklace that contains symbols from multiple religions. A set of crimson prayer bead chain is wrapped around his hand going as high up to his elbow.

Personality: Positive and optimistic Mokuso doesn't like to insult or talk negatively about others. He is a very critical thinker and good at spying lies. Makes mention of deities and other religious figures during most time from shock, fear, joy, or celebration.

Bio: A young man who has spent the majority of his life going on pilgrimages to holy sites for multiple faiths. Mokuso was raised in a Buddhist monastery, but eventually set off to study different faiths around the world. In his travels he met and studied the mystical world under Yasuhiro Hagakure.

Execution: LAST PILGRIMAGE

Mokuso is sitting in a temple meditating. But the building is soon lit on fire by Monokuma. While trying to escape Mokuso is badly injured by a falling beam hitting him. He is barely able to crawl out of the wreckage, but finds himself in the middle of the desert. Though his injuries leave him rather hobbled and slowed. He makes it to a large statue of Monokuma. Upon finding it he finally dies from exhaustion, and lost blood.


	14. Takumi Fujioka

Name: Takumi Fujioka

Age: 18

Birthday: 6/7

Gender: male

Title: SDHS Lets Play Recorder

Appearance: He's got short blond hair that's kinda spiky in the back, looks kinda like a duck's rear. He has purple eyes and fair skin. He often wears a red headset with a microphone, ripped up jeans (though no one's sure how that happened. He probably bought them like that or took sand paper to them. He wears one of those shirts with the tuxedo painted on, and a pair of gray vans.

Personality: He's always hitting on girls, regardless of what they look like or their opinions on him. He's not very street smart, but he has a tenth grade level education (he's been held back a few times)! And that's gotta count for something, right? His other hobbies include sleeping and making let's play videos for YouTube. His account name is 'supertakumi419'. He isn't as charismatic as he thinks. He often gets slapped in the face. A lot.

Bio: Since we was little, he liked playing video games and very little else. His grades weren't exactly top of the class, and he often spent more time making let's play videos on YouTube then actually studying. One day he played a visual novel game involving a bunch of people dying (hint: it wasn't corpse party) and it got him a lot of subscribers. He became quite well known on the inter webs.

Execution:

He's recording a Minecraft video, and then suddenly it becomes real. He starts fighting of hordes of monsters on Hell mode. He finally finds a house to hide in, but the zombies break down the door. He tries to fend them off, but then his sword breaks. He tries punching them, but then a bunch of creepers show up and explode. He dies from the explosion.


	15. Hibiki Himura

Name : Hibiki (Echo, Sound) Himura (scarlet village) as incognito name, goes by Koumori as her professional name(Bat as in animal)

Age : 17

Birthday : October 31

Gender : Female

Title : Super Duper High School Sprinter (True Tile is SDHS Hitman)

Appearance : She wears a grey trench coat on top of a tucked in scarlet dress shirt, black jeans and black sneakers, as well as a black fedora and black tie (preferred outfit). She wears the basic school P.E. uniform and black sneakers and glasses when incognito. She has short black hair, an unremarkable facial structure, hawk-like eyes and a medium build, with a few curves on her body.

Personality : When incognito, Hibiki acts timid, easily frightened, and cowardly, but also acts like someone that the others can go to when feeling emotional stress, and would want as a good friend. When acting as Koumori, she will act emotionless, heartless and a business only sort of person that will get the job done no matter what. In both personas, Koumori has a bad habit of pushing people away, but in reality, longs for friendship.

Bio: Raised by her father to be a professional hit man from birth, Koumori has a long and successful track record in her field. But Koumori for most of her life, felt unfulfilled and empty. However, one day she struck up a friendship with a civilian and realized that what she was missing was companionship. For three years, Koumori valued her new friend in the highest regard, but eventually had to take a job to eliminate her friend. From then on Koumori felt pain from making any friendships and shied away from then. However, when she got an invite to attend a new school she decided that it was time for fresh start, and created a new persona for herself.

Execution: The Canary Who Would('not) Sing

The execution starts in a courtroom setting. Koumori is declared guilty but is then dumped outside what appears to be a hotel, some Monokuma's wearing stereotypical Mafia outfits start to beat her up outside the hotel, and stab her in the back a few times non-fatally. The scene shifts again and it appears that the Monokumas are forcing Koumori to dig a shallow grave. However, when it comes to the point where the person is shot and buried, the Monokumas, instead of shooting her with a pistol, shoot her with a tank at close range.


	16. Miki Hagakure

**Name:** Miki Hagakure

**Age:** 20

**Birthday:** April 9

**Gender:** Female

**Title:** Super Duper High School Poet

**Appearance:** Miki is a tall woman with long brown hair that curls upwards in random spots, blue eyes, and Aoi Asahina's tanned skin tone. Like her mother, she has a well-endowed figure. She wears a white robe that appears made of silk. Underneath, she wears a powder-blue tee, a gray skirt, and brown flip flops. Around her neck, she wears a necklace that bears a shard of her father's former Glass Ball.

**Personality:** Her personality is a bit of a mix between her mother and her father. She has her father's abstract way of thought, often taking the time to look at the unexplained and marvel at them. She has her mother's tendency to spout the occasional proverb, as well as her love of donuts. Being artistically inclined and creative, she has a close friendship with Seran Kouichi. However, she is a bit of a pervert, much to Seran's chagrin.

**Bio:** Miki is the daughter of Aoi Asahina and Yasuhiro Hagakure. As a child, she tried to spend equal amounts of time with both parents. It was during this time that she inherited Hagakure's curiosity for the supernatural and unexplained. However, a now wiser Hagakure advised against being a Fortune Teller, and instead channel this curiosity into another media. It was then that she discovered her talent for poetry, and became a poet. She often loved hearing about Hagakure's pilgrimages whenever he returned from them. She was admitted into Hope's Peak Academy not only because of her talent, but as a personal favor from Makoto Naegi, Hagakure's good friend.

**Execution:** A Bird in the Hand (is Instantly Crushed in my Fist)

Miki is lost in a Renaissance castle of sorts, when she stumbles across a luxurious bed. She decides to lay down, only for a strange dust to enter her nose. She realizes that it's tranquilizing dust, and she passes out. When she awakes, she is tied up on a post, with several Monokumas surrounding her, akin to the Salem Witch Trials. The Lead Monokuma then sets the post on fire, and the post, as well as Miki, is enveloped in flames.


	17. Karin Togami

**Name:** Karin Togami

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** October 11

**Gender:** Female

**Title:** Super Duper High School Accountant

**Appearance:** Karin has raven-black hair, which is tied in a bun, and blue eyes. She also has a beauty mark to the right of her lips. She wears a white formal office woman outfit with the Togami Crest on it.

**Personality:** She is the typical office woman- cold, calculative, and straight to the point. She acts much like her father did during his imprisonment in the old Hope's Peak. However, she has no intent to kill. She lacks her mother's low self-esteem, viewing others as lowly trash. However, she has a fierce rivalry with Madoka Naegi, which stems from her father's rivalry with Madoka's father.

**Bio:** Karin is the daughter of Byakuya Togami and Touko Fukawa, who had since been cured of her split personality and self-persecution complex. She was raised to be an excellent businesswoman by her father, and taught literacy by her mother. While growing up, she had witnessed a couple of feuds between her father and Makoto Naegi, all while forming a rivalry with Naegi's daughter, Madoka. She was admitted into the new Hope's Peak as the Super Duper High School Accountant.

**Execution:** Stock Market Plummet

Karin is tied to a chair inside a pod. However, she is faced with a monitor with a Stock graph. She then sees the stock start to plummet… and the platform starts to plummet as well. It is revealed that the pod she was in was actually the stock on the graph. She eventually crashes to her doom.


End file.
